


Sat On A Mossy Stone

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: A scene set at the Entmoot.





	Sat On A Mossy Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tolkien100 prompt: under the trees.

Merry looked up at the evergreen trees which grew around the rim of the Ent's meeting place. The top branches that poked free of the hedge thrashed back and forth in the wind, while the lower branches swayed gently. 

“I hope the Ents act like the top branches and move to a decision quickly,” said Merry.

“The sooner Saruman is defeated the sooner we can meet up with our friends,” said Pippin.

“If our friends are still alive.”

“I hope we live to see home again.”

They fell silent and desired to be hasty to drive their sorrows away with action.


End file.
